Shirt collars including an interlining are already known.
Refer to documents FR-A-2 570 577 and FR-A-2 609 873, for example.
Conventionally, interlinings or reinforcing pieces for shirt collars are made either woven, of polyester for example, or nonwoven.
However, existing shirt collars have a disadvantage in that the dimensional stability of the collar cannot be perfectly ensured in time. Indeed, when the shirt, and therefore the collar, is washed repeatedly, the stabilisation provided by the reinforcing interlining of the collar deteriorates, leading to a modification of the neck measurement, which is particularly inconvenient. This loss of neck measurement can attain 1.5 or even 2.5 cm, if not more.
Reinforcing pieces for the localised stiffening of textiles (see FR-A-2 531 616), thermofusible interlinings (see FR-A-2 462 456) and, finally, thermofusible linings in the form of weft knit fabrics (see FR-A-2 710 078) are also known in the art.
A shirt collar including two strips of fabric with different stretching abilities on the inside is already known from document FR-A-680 742.
The problem at the root of the invention consists in ensuring the dimensional stability of a shirt collar taking into account the regular upkeep of this article of clothing, including repeated washing and ironing.